Whiteridge Falls
by LilaSai
Summary: Kat's dream of finally settling down and being a real family after her father's retirement from the Navy died with her mother. Now Kat must try to carry on without one of the most important people in her life. But Kat is plagued by dreams of the night of the car accident that took her mother from her and the mysterious creature of the night that saved her.
1. Author's Note

Author's Note:

Hello! This is a new account for me. I was originally under StormXLeaf, but now I am here. I will leave that account and the stories on it there if you ever want to check it out, though I must admit they are very cringeworthy seeing as I was a new writer. I have come a long way with my writing but am by no means good yet. I will continue to work on my writing skills and hope they will improve with time and practice.

I want to encourage all types of comments, even negative ones because they help me grow as a writer.

Thank you & happy reading,

Lila


	2. Prologue

The dark opening of the cave loomed in front of a robed figure. Warily he advanced forward and the darkness swallowed him up. The slimy damp walls and floor nearly made him slip multiple times. Relying on his enhanced night vision, he followed the winding corridors until it felt like he had been walking for hours. Fearing he had went too far or missed a turn somewhere along the way he turned around only to come face to face with a tall dark figure. The robed man let out a yelp and reeled backwards.

"What are you doing here?" the dark figure barked.

"I-I'm here to meet with the Order," the robed man stammered.

The dark figure eyed him suspiciously before grunting. "Follow me."

The robed man warily followed the larger man deeper into the cavernous cave. After a few more blind turns, they arrived at two monstrous sturdy oak doors. The large man knocked three times, a small slit in the door opened, and two eyes peered out.

"Who goes there?" the owner of the eyes asked.

"It's me Jeremy. I have a stray who wants to meet with the Order," the large man told the owner of the eyes, Jeremy.

The robed man seethed at the word "stray." The eyes in the door looked him over before sliding shut the peephole. The oak doors creaked as they were heaved open from the inside. The looming man grabbed the robed man's arm and propelled him forward. Stumbling into the cavernous room the robed man righted himself. Taking in his surroundings, he saw werewolves in both wolf and human form. They all turned their accusing glares at him.

The robed man tried to hide his uncertainty and spoke loudly. "I'm here to propose a proposition."

A broad shouldered man with dark hair stalked forward and took in his scent. "You smell of the Council," he growled.

"I just visited with them but they refuse to help me."

"And what is it they refused to help you with?"

"Disposing of Michael Lupus," the robed man said. Murmurs began to ripple through the group of werewolves.

"That's a dangerous thing to propose. Michael Lupus is one of the most respected Alphas," the man began to circle the visitor.

"He has revealed himself to humans. But the Council won't believe me without proof."

"And you think you can come to us and we will go against the wishes of the Council?"

"That is what you are known for, is it not?" the robed man asked.

"Why do you want Alpha Michael to die?" the dark haired werewolf questioned.

"Because he took everything from me!" the robed man snarled.

The werewolf stopped in front of him and a twisted smile crept across his scarred face. "I always wanted a reason to kill Michael Lupus." The robed man nodded and began to turn away from the scarred man when he spoke again. "However, there is the problem about his wife and son."

The robed figure froze. "No harm is to come to either of them."

"But if one were to get in the way we can't leave any witnesses."

"I said they are not to be harmed!" the robed man turned to the scarred werewolf and snarled.

"Watch your tone of voice with me, _omega_ ," he growled.

The robed man composed himself again. "Do what you have to dispose of Michael Lupus. And make it look like an accident. I don't need the Council breathing down my neck."

"Neither do I. Just make sure he is alone in the North Woods a week from today. We'll take care of the rest," the werewolf dismissed him with a wave of his hand.

The same hulking man that escorted him in escorted him out. Following him to the entrance of the cave the robed man squinted as his eyes adjusted to the harsh midday light. Glancing back over his shoulder he saw his tall escort watching him carefully. Turning back around the robed man plunged into the forest.


End file.
